Un Peu Plus Que De La Haine
by Dedale
Summary: « Parce que des fois l’intuition fait défaut. Sirius Black l’apprendra bien malgré lui... » Epoque des Maraudeurs. Evocation de SSSB.
1. Une épine dans la monotonie

_Disclaimer : Tout sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartient à Mme J.K.Rowling._

_Titre : «Un Peu Plus Que De La Haine»_

_Résumé : « Parce que des fois l'intuition fait défaut. Sirius Black l'aprendra bien malgré lui... » Epoque des maraudeurs. Evocation de SSSB. _

_Avertissement : Comme d'habitude il y aura présence de yaoi, donc ceux que les relations homosexuelles dérangent je vous conseille de ne pas rester là. Les autres sont les bienvenues Sinon comme toujours j'utilise Snape au lieu de Rogue. Hum de plus cette fic se passe à l'époque des maraudeurs, durant la 6ème année de ces derniers._

_Petite Note : __Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mes précédentes fics, et aussi à ceux qui ont laisser une petite review. Ça me fait toujours vraiment très beaucoup plaisir ._

_Sur ce bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 1_

_**Une épine dans la monotonie**_

C'était un soir comme tous les autres, rien de particulier vis-à-vis des autres dimanches passés à Poudlard. Comme d'habitude Sirius cherchait James pour qu'ils s'entraînent toujours plus à leur animagus. Et comme tous les dimanches, James coursait sa belle afin qu'elle tombe sous son charme. Mais malheureusement pour James, ce dimanche semblait êtres comme les autres, et sa Lily chérie n'était pas prête de lui accorder une place dans son joli cœur. Evidemment James n'en démordait pas pour autant : il continuait à la poursuivre dans les couloirs de Poudlard, lui chantant tous ses mérites. Et comme d'habitude, Lily ne prêtait pas une oreille à ce pauvre James vantard.

Seulement, ce dimanche là, juste avant le couvre-feu, tout bascula. Un maillon de la chaîne brisa la monotonie, car avant ce dimanche, il y eut un samedi où les maraudeurs avaient un peu trop forcés sur les plaisanteries. Un samedi où ils avaient décidés encore une fois de se moquer, et de faire du mal à Severus Snape. Ce fut ce samedi qui était destiné à éloigner encore plus Lily de James. Car à son plus grand dam, Severus ce jeune garçon si frêle et pourtant si fier était affalé contre un mur, la tête dans ses bras, une aura de détresse l'entourant.

Dès que James vit Lily se précipiter vers leur camarade de classe, il sut qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade. Il n'avait pas tord : Lily se tourna furieuse et rouge vers James, l'incendiant de son regard d'émeraude. Elle l'attaqua tout de suite de paroles moralisatrices :

- Tu te crois malin Potter, humilier un pauvre garçon incapable de se défendre, deux fois moins épais que toi. Il n'a aucun moyen de se protéger devant toi et tes amis. Ça t'amuse d'être à quatre molosses contre un garçon chétif ? Si tu savais comme tu me dégoûtes tu…

- C'est toi qui me dégoûtes, Evans ; intervînt subitement Severus, qui jusque là semblait absent de la réalité. Si tu penses que je veux qu'une sale sang-de-bourbes de ton espèce me défendre, vas voir ailleurs tout de suite.

A ce moment James voulut intervenir, mais il eut peur d'aggraver la situation avec sa Lily, de plus Snape avait l'air tellement… triste où quelque chose comme ça. Du moins les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues tendaient à le croire. De plus il voulait bien penser qu'ils en avaient trop fait sur Snape la veille, car Remus avait eut cet air coupable toute la matinée. James du arrêter là ses pensées car Snape commençait à élever la voix sur Lily d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait ignorer :

- Je n'ai besoin de personne. Tu entends : personne ! Tu crois vouloir me protéger mais en réalité tu veux juste affirmer ta soi-disant supériorité sur moi. Tu te crois au-dessus de moi simplement parce que Potter te cours après et te fait les beaux yeux. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui et que ses crétins passe-partout. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, soulage ta conscience avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas le vilain petit canard qui veut qu'on le réconforte avec de belles paroles hypocrites. Je ne suis pas comme ça alors ta pitié tu peux te la mettre où je pense. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ais pas d'amis que tu dois te sentir obligé de me _protéger_ de ceux qui m'ont toujours humilier. Tu n'as jamais fait attention aux autres, mais un jours des imbéciles ont du choisir qui était la moins bête des gryffondor et il s'est avéré que tu serais la moins pire pour devenir préfète. Donc à partir de ce jour tu as décidé que ça ferai bien de me dire bonjour le matin alors qu'aucun ne fait attention à ma personne. Mais ça te fait quoi à la fin ? Tu as accompli ta bonne action de la journée, tu peux dormir tranquille ? Ou alors tu prouves ta sociabilité ? Sache Evans que c'est toi qui me fait pitié avec ta sois disant amabilité. Egoïste, tu n'es qu'une égoïste. Tu penses aux autres pour te mettre en avant. La seule chose que tu recherches s'est d'être plus populaire que Potter. Tu te sens toujours en compétition avec Potter. Oui, c'est pitoyable parce que c'est sur moi que tout se répercute !

Severus, les joues baignées de larmes se retourna brutalement pour percuter un torse musclé.

Sirius cherchait James et c'est finalement les états d'âmes de Snape plus que James qu'il avait trouvé. Et ces états d'âmes étaient percutants déjà pour le grand Sirius Black, mais quand il vit les yeux noirs de Severus brillant de milles feux par les larmes et les torches autours, quand il sentit les tremblements de Severus tout contre son corps, Sirius se sentit mal. Comme s'il voulait partager les peines de Snape, un sentiment plus fort que tout lui demandait de placer ses bras autours du corps fragile de Snape pour arrêter leur souffrance à tout les deux.

- Je vous hais tous ! Severus lui cracha ces mots en pleine figure ne se doutant pas des idées de Sirius.

Sirius regarda Snape s'effacer dans les couloirs sombres, et il n'eut absolument aucun mouvement quand Lily s'emporta contre James. Il entendait des sons lointains provenant des hoquets de Lily, qui tenait James pour responsable à part entière des insultes qu'elle avait reçut.

- Lily calmes toi !

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Potter ; s'écria Lily. Tu es bien mal placé pour me donner des conseils !

- Je te venge de Snape quand tu veux Lily, je te le jure. Il n'avait pas à te dire des choses de ce genre, tout était faux. Ne t'inquiète pas il va payer !

- Pauvre tas de bouse !

Après avoir regardé Potter d'un œil noir, Lily repartit vers la tour de Gryffondor, laissant James et Sirius seuls dans le couloir. Ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot, tout les deux plus ou moins choqués par le cour de la soirée.

+0+0+0+

Une fois dans son dortoir, Sirius couché dans son lit se tournait en tous sens, sans pouvoir trouver une position lui convenant. Il savait que James non plus ne dormait pas, pourtant il n'était pas décidé à se lever pour lui parler de ce qui le tracassait. James n'avait sûrement pas envie d'entendre les problèmes de Sirius après la dispute qu'il avait eut avec Evans. Et Sirius devait aussi avouer qu'il n'aurait pas su comment s'y prendre pour réconforter son ami avec les émotions qui lui tiraillaient l'estomac. Alors Sirius essaya de se convaincre que ce qu'il éprouvait n'était rien d'important, et que surtout ça n'avait rien à voir avec le spectacle improvisé de Snape. Il se rappela comment il haïssait ce pouilleux de Serpentard. Il essaya de reconstruire l'image de Snape dans son esprit, de se souvenir de combien il était laid. Mais à la plus grande colère de Sirius ce fut les yeux noirs baignés de larmes qu'il vit. Il serra les dents afin de ne pas s'énerver, et cela sembla marcher. C'est quand il soupira de soulagement qu'il crut encore sentir les tremblements de Snape contre sa peau. Il attrapa alors brutalement son oreiller, le serra le plus fort qu'il put, enfonça ses dents dans le tissu, frappa le matelas de ses poings, battit des jambes sous l'édredon mais rien n'y fit : le mal-être de Snape lui revenait toujours au cerveau, son désespoir était toujours aussi présent pour Sirius.

- Padfoot ? le chuchotement inquiet de James sembla ramener un tant soit peu Sirius à la raison.

- Désolé Prongs je, j'ai cru qu'il y avait… un truc bizarre dans mon lit.

- Okay.

James n'ajouta rien de spécial, même si l'explication et l'intonation de Sirius étaient un peu étranges.

Sirius se sentait vraiment mal, il avait chaud et pourtant des frissons lui parcouraient régulièrement l'échine. Il décida d'attendre un peu que James ne soupçonne rien de vraiment anormal, puis il se leva silencieusement pour aller dans la salle d'eau. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui afin de ne pas réveiller Remus et Peter qui dormaient tranquillement, loin du malaise intérieur de Sirius.

Une fois en face du grand miroir au-dessus du lavabo, il essaya un peu mieux de se calmer. Il se permit de prendre de grandes bouffés d'air, et de les expirer bruyamment. Sirius ne comprenait pas ce qui le mettait dans un état aussi lamentable. Encore une fois cette espèce de veracrasse de Snape y était pour quelque chose. A croire que ce conard ne le laisserai jamais tranquille, pensa Sirius. Pas étonnant pour quelqu'un d'aussi pourri et imbibé de magie noire. Oui, Snape n'était qu'une ordure.

- Servitus…

Une ordure qui ne prenait son pied qu'en infligeant des tortures à Sirius. Snape était comme une sangsue qui s'agrippait pour ne plus lâcher sa proie : une fois bien accroché il plantait ses griffes acérées dans la peau de Sirius pour lui faire le plus de mal. Ses sales griffes attachées à ses mains telle un squelette, seulement bonnes à faire des putains de potions horriblement dangereuses. Cette sangsue fouinant partout dans les affaires de Sirius afin de trouver un moyen de lui faire avaler ces satanés _breuvages_. Oui Snape n'était qu'un pauvre conard incapable de faire du vent quand on le lui demandait.

- Je te hais !

Oh oui ! Sirius haïssait Snape depuis le premier jour, depuis le premier regard il avait su qu'ils ne pourrait jamais s'entendre. Il avait su que jamais il ne pourrait l'apprécier. Il avait su que jamais il ne pourrait être son ami.

Un sourire satisfait orna les lèvres de Sirius avant qu'il ne se passe de l'eau sur le visage. Quand il releva la tête, et que ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveaux le miroir il murmura faiblement :

- Oui, je le hais.

Puis il sortit de la salle de bain et retourna sous ses couvertures s'endormir d'un sommeil agité.

-Fin du premier chapitre-

* * *

Alors voilà la fin du premier chapitre de ma première fiction à chapitres . J'espère que cela vous a plut et que la suite vous intéressera –je croisent les doigts- hûhû

Si jamais une pitite review vous démange et la souris et le clavier n'hésitez pas, je suis toute ouï °-°

A bientôt

Dedale


	2. Querelles, Querelles

_Disclaimer__ : Tout sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartient à Mme J.K.Rowling._

_Titre__ : «Un Peu Plus Que De La Haine»_

_Résumé__ : « Parce que des fois l'intuition fait défaut. Sirius Black l'apprendra bien malgré lui... » Epoque des maraudeurs. Evocation de SSSB. (Je crois que je devrais changé de résumé)_

_Avertissement__ : Comme d'habitude il y aura présence de yaoi, donc ceux que les relations homosexuelles dérangent je vous conseille de ne pas rester là. Les autres sont les bienvenus Sinon comme toujours j'utilise Snape au lieu de Rogue. Hum de plus cette fic se passe à l'époque des maraudeurs, durant la 6ème année de ces derniers._

_Petite Note :__ Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mes précédentes fics, et aussi à ceux qui ont laisser une petite review. Ça me fait toujours vraiment très beaucoup plaisir. Et gros merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre précédent !_

_En espérant que le fait que je publie ce nouveau chapitre avec presque 6 mois d'intervalle ne vous aura pas fait oublier ma modeste fic. Le pire c'est que même après tout ce temps je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, alors je m'excuse auprès de vous, ._

_Sur ce bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

_**Querelles, Querelles**_

Le lendemain Sirius fut réveillé en sentant des courant d'air frais sur sa peau. Frileux de nature au matin, il chercha ses couvertures de la main, la tête toujours enfoncée dans les oreillers moelleux. C'est avec un grognement qu'il s'assit au milieu de son lit, n'ayant toujours pas trouvés ses draps. A ce moment il se rendit compte que sa nuit n'avait pas dû être de tout repos : les couvertures étaient toutes éparpillées çà et là du lit ; les baldaquins, ouverts la veille, étaient maintenant pendant dans le vide ; et enfin ses oreillers se trouvaient au pied du lit et non à la tête. Avec un soupir il se leva et rangea du mieux qu'il pu le désordre. Ceci fini, il remarqua qu'il ne lui restait plus assez de temps pour dormir, il commença donc à se préparer dans la salle de bain. Le brouillard du sommeil encore épais l'empêchait de repenser aux événements survenus la veille, à moins que ce ne soit sont inconscient qui donnait un peu de répit à son cerveau.

Une fois prêt, il sortit attendre ses amis dans la salle commune. Ce fut James qui le rejoignit le premier, et son air accablé fit ressurgir des souvenirs.

- Tu t'es levé tôt ce matin, Padfoot.

- Euh, ouais… J'étais pressé d'aller manger !

Les deux amis restèrent assis un long moment, regardant les élèves affamés s'enfuir par le portrait de la grosse dame. L'humeur était un peu tendue, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osant parler des événements de la veille. Néanmoins, l'ambiance s'adoucie avec l'arrivé de Remus et Peter, qui s'étonnèrent tout de même de voir deux lève-tard déjà debout. Peu à peu sur le chemin de la grande salle, les quatre amis commencèrent à plaisanter, puis arrivés à table leur gaîté naturelle revînt au galop. C'est ainsi que le malaise survenue quelques instants avant était déjà _presque_ oublié pour laissé place à de grands éclats de rire.

Cependant, cela ne dura pas très longtemps, car la joyeuse troupe des maraudeurs rencontra dans les couloirs Severus Snape, serrant ses livres contre lui. Le Serpentard avait une attitude tout à fait froide et impassible, comme à l'accoutumer. Rien ne laissait paraître qu'il avait pleuré la veille. Quand Severus aperçut les quatre garçons il regarda ailleurs, en leur passant rapidement devant. Cependant, à la surprise et de James et de Snape, Sirius interpella le Serpentard avant qu'il ne disparaisse au détour d'un couloir.

- Alors gros détritus, tu as pas réussi à mettre ton sac ce matin ? Tu le trouvais plus dans l'amas de crasse que tu dégages, c'est ça, hein !

Severus ne répondit pas aux attaques de son camarade Gryffondor. Il resta dos aux maraudeurs pendant que celui que ses amis surnommaient Padfood continuait à insulter le Serpentard. Il lui cracha des insultes bien placées et aiguisées pendant que Remus et Peter faisait comme s'il ne se passait rien et que James écoutait distraitement. Quand Snape se décida enfin à se retourner, beaucoup d'élèves avaient disparus pour rejoindre leur salle de classe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Black ?

- Toi, tas de bouses !

Snape soupira de lassitude, et une pointe d'agacement se lisait sur ses lèvres pincées.

- Black, tu devrais plutôt aller en cours pour remonter un peu le niveau de ton cerveau. A force de dire des énormités plus grosses que toi -et c'est déjà beaucoup-, tu touches des profondeurs abyssales d'imbécillités.

- Ah ouais, tu peux parler toi avec…

- Sirius, on y vas !

James venait d'interrompre son ami, ayant aperçut Lily Evans s'avancer dans le couloir, et voulant éviter un conflit du même genre que la veille.

- Tu ferais mieux d'écouter le cafard qui te sert de maître Black, et laisser enfin mon humble personne !

- Humble toi ? Tu as été chercher ça où ? Peut-être dans…

- Sirius, laisse tomber ! On y va !

James avait l'air de plus en plus inquiet, en effet Lily approchait, et semblait vouloir parler aux quatre Maraudeurs. D'ailleurs cela semblait logique puisqu'elle était préfète et qu'ils étaient censés avoir cours à l'heure qu'il était.

- Allez dégage Black, ton maître va pas être content si son chien-chien lui désobéit sans remuer la queue.

- Je te jures Snape que…

- Les garçons !

C'était Lily qui venait de les appeler. Elle marchait de plus en plus vite vers eux, et au fur et à mesure ses sourcils se fronçaient.

- Tu me jures que quoi Black ? Par Merlin…

Les lèvres de Snape bougeaient, et pourtant personne ne pu entendre la fin de sa phrase. En effet Potter venait de lui lancer un sort. Cela ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention, il voulait juste arrêter là la dispute, parce que Lily venait d'arriver à leur hauteur.

- Les garçons, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal vous cherche !

- Merci Lily.

James la bouche en coeur ne comprit pas tout d'abord ce qu'il se passait. Trop occupé à dévorer des yeux sa Lily adorée, il n'avait pas entendu Sirius prononcé le sort. C'est donc tout étourdit après la déflagration, qu'il se releva d'une Lily furieuse, et sonnée par le choc.

- Espèces de veracrasses boueux !

- Lily chérie…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Potter !

Essoufflée, Lily crucifiait des yeux James, et même quand il lui tendît la main pour qu'elle se redresse, elle lui lança le même regard incendiaire en se levant d'elle-même. Pendant ce temps là, le sort de James s'était terminé, mais à la place, l'incantation prononcée par Sirius avait éclaboussé le Serpentard de peinture bleu ardoise.

- Potter tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Un porc même ! Tu as vue le chantier que tu as mit dans ce couloir alors que, vous tous devriez être en cours ! Et toi Lupin tu n'as pas honte de laisser ses idiots faire ce qui leur plait ?

Evidemment Lily évita de parler de Snape, même si laisser Snape avachi contre le mur d'ardoise sans faire de remarque lui donnait des tics nerveux.

- Lily ce n'est pas moi je te le pro… intervînt James avant que Remus, ou même Peter n'est pu esquisser un simple geste, mais Lily le coupa dans son élan de repentir.

- Tu crois peut-être que je ne t'ais pas vu lancer ce sortilège à Snape juste avant que je n'arrive ! s'exclama Lily sans pouvoir s'empêcher de défendre une fois de plus le Serpentard.

- Oh Potter tu as été découvert, comme cette scène est une fois de plus émouvante. J'en aurai la larme à l'œil si ce n'était pas aussi grotesque.

- La ferme, Servitus ! Hurla James.

- T'inquiètes Jamesie, avec son nouveau look il pourra se fondre dans le décors, et il nous fera pas chier.

- Ta gueule Sirius, lâches-nous avec Snape ! s'époumona James avant de poursuivre la préfète de Gryffondor qui s'était enfui vers leur salle de cours après avoir poussé un énorme soupir d'agacement.

Les trois autres maraudeurs restèrent interdits. Ce n'était pas dans le genre de James de parler méchamment à son meilleur ami. Et bizarrement seul Severus semblait trouver cela amusant.

0000

La journée avait été longue, très longue même pour les quatre maraudeurs. Et le soir de ce lundi harassant, James se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, essayant vainement d'expliquer à Lily ses bonnes et louables intentions. Pendant ce temps Sirius se faisait savonner dans le dortoir par le préfet qu'était Remus. Et bien que Sirius s'acharnait à dire qu'il n'était pas le seul responsable des heures de colles qu'ils venaient de se récolter, lui, Remus, Peter et Snape, rien ne semblait pouvoir interrompre Remus.

- Que tu sois l'unique fautif ou pas Si' j'en ai rien à faire ! La seule chose que je remarque c'est que le résultat au final est le même : trois heures de retenues chacun pour tapage dans les couloirs et utilisation de magie à l'intercours. Des fois je me demande si tu te rends réellement compte que c'est la fin de l'année et que nos dossiers doivent être irréprochable pour rentrer dans une école supérieure.

- Je me rends bien compte de tout ça Lunard. Mais enfin c'est pas trois heures de colles qui vont tout changer. En plus il nous reste encore une année, et je suis sûr que les écoles qu'on vise tous les quatre sont contre les Serpentard pourris jusqu'à la moelle comme Servitus. Au contraire, en réalité je vous ai rendu services.

- Des fois tu me désespères, Sirius.

- Mais Remus, si James n'avait pas lancé le sort de mutisme à Snape, il aurait pu se défendre de mon propre sort !

- Alors comme ça pour toi c'est de ma faute ?

James venait d'entrer dans le dortoir, la mine maussade. Il avait entendu les dernières paroles de Sirius, et avant de lui répondre, la porte de la chambre avait claqué sous la force de sa main.

- Bah quoi, tous n'est pas toujours de ma responsabilité !

- Attend là je crois que j'ai pas tous suivit ! Récapitulons si tu le veux bien Sirius.

Depuis que Potter avait répondu durement à Black, le ton s'était légèrement refroidit entre eux au cours du reste de la journée. Chacun des maraudeurs ayant une raison d'être mécontents, la gaieté n'avait pas été au rendez-vous de ce début de semaine. De plus, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de James et Sirius de se disputer, ou si cela arrivait, s'était simplement sur des broutilles qui n'engendraient des chicaneries que de quelques minutes.

- Alors voyons voir : Tu viens nous bassiner toutes les semaines, voire tous les jours pour qu'on ailles jouer un tour à Snape. A chaque fois il faut que tu lui trouves un truc qui cloche et que tu la ramènes pendant des siècles. On se retrouve à nettoyer les chaudrons de Slugorn parce que _tu_ fais foirer la potion de Snape, ou alors on atterris dans le lac par _ta_ faute, parce qu'on tombe dans le panneau du « _Oh les mecs je vous jures que j'ai vu Servitus faire un truc de louche_ ». Mais ça marche plus Sirius parce que j'en ai ma claque et que Lily croit que c'est moi qui suis un sadique de première qui a prit Snape en tête de turc.

- C'est un peu abuser James. Evans te dit que tu es un méchant garçon avec Servitus alors ça y est, du jour au lendemain, tu rejettes toutes les fautes sur moi.

- Je suis conscient que parfois je t'ai entraîné dans ce jeu, mais maintenant c'est fini. Parce que plus je réfléchi et plus je me dis que j'en ai sincèrement rien à foutre de Snape ! C'est toujours toi qui viens foutre la merde avec lui. Vous vous complétez bien à toujours vous tapez dessus dès que vous en avez l'occasion. Mais moi je fais pas partit de ça. Et réellement je regrette d'être parfois l'excuse pour emmerder Snape. Mais là merde ! Vous trouvez peut-être ça stupides mais j'aime Lily, et le fait qu'elle et moi on se fasse insulter à cause de tes idées malsaines, alors qu'on est responsable de rien, ça me tape sur les nerfs. J'ai déjà du mal à simplement lui parler, comment je peux avancer quand j'ai mon meilleur ami pour obstacle.

La respiration courte, le regard douloureux, James regarda Sirius, rouge de rage, et les larmes aux yeux se diriger vers la sortie. Avant de franchir la porte il articula amèrement :

- C'était largement plus cool quand tu te contentais de lui tirer les cheveux !

- Il faut grandir à un moment ou à un autre, Padfoot… même si c'est difficile.

Mais Sirius avait déjà refermé hargneusement la porte sur trois adolescents nostalgiques de leur complicité d'autrefois.

-Fin du second chapitre-

* * *

Voilà, la suite de ce chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, celui-là n'était pas très palpitant, je le reconnais. Mais le troisième contiendra plus « d'action » si vous voulez toujours lireuh après ce vilain chapitre.

Si vous avez des pitites (ou des grosses) remarques à faire, je serais ravie de les lire dans une tite review, héhé.

Mici beaucoup,

Dedale.


	3. Cacher son mal pour mieux l'ignorer

_Disclaimer__ : Tout sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartient à Mme J.K.Rowling._

_Titre__ : «Un Peu Plus Que De La Haine »_

_Résumé__ : « Parce que des fois l'intuition fait défaut. Sirius Black l'apprendra bien malgré lui... » Epoque des maraudeurs. Evocation de SSSB. _

_Avertissement__Comme d'habitude il y aura présence de yaoi, donc ceux que les relations homosexuelles dérangent je vous conseille de ne pas rester là. Les autres sont les bienvenus Sinon comme toujours j'utilise Snape au lieu de Rogue. Hum de plus cette fic se passe à l'époque des Maraudeurs, durant la 6ème année de ces derniers._

_Importante petite note :__ J'ai changé le titre de la fic, anciennement « Contre ses bras » ainsi que le résumé. Je trouvais que ça ne collait pas trop au profil de la fiction J'espère que ça rend mieux ainsi…_

_Sinon comme d'habitude je voulais remercier ceux qui lisent, et aussi ceux qui laissent des reviews,ça fait toujours énormément plaisir._

_Bonne lectureuh !_

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

_**Cacher son mal pour mieux l'ignorer  
**_

C'était le couvre-feu, mais Sirius s'en moquait. La seule chose qui comptait était qu'il s'était disputé pour la première fois avec ses meilleurs amis. Il était alors comme détaché du monde extérieur, ne pensant qu'aux dernières paroles de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

Il ne pouvait s'extirper de ce tourbillon formé par son esprit et qui l'empêchait de prendre le recul nécessaire à la situation, à _sa_ situation.

Non, réellement il n'arrivait pas à s'évader de cette opacité de pensées noires, de toutes les paroles prononcées par James.

Mais peut-être que le pire de tout pour Sirius était que malgré sa dispute avec les maraudeurs, il n'arrêtait pas de revoir _ses_ yeux, et ce depuis le début de la journée, depuis qu'il avait revue Snape au détour de ce couloir. _Les_ yeux sombres pleins de larmes de Snape semblaient comme un tableau incrusté de force au fond de son esprit.

C'était éreintant pour le pauvre moral de Sirius. Il se sentait faible, et n'en avait pas l'habitude.

- Je le hais ! Tout est de sa faute !!

Evidemment c'était bien plus simple de tout mettre sur le dos de Severus, et pourtant Sirius le pensait sincèrement. Pour le Gryffondor il était indéniable que le seul coupable et responsable des malheurs des Maraudeurs était Snape. S'il n'avait pas eut cette tête à claque, sûr que Sirius et James ne l'aurais jamais pris en grippe. De plus, Sirius ne pouvait pas imaginer une seconde qu'il était le seul à détester Snape, à le haïr. Selon le Gryffondor, l'unique raison pour que James nie être mauvais avec Snape était que ça gâchait sa béatitude vis-à-vis de Lily. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver, ce n'était pas en se couchant aux pieds d'Evans et en exauçant le moindre de ses désirs que James pourrait l'avoir. Ça non, Sirius en était convaincu. C'est pourquoi il n'avait vraiment aucune raison pour arrêter d'être désagréable avec la pourriture de Seprentard. En outre, s'était plutôt cet imbécile de Snape qui venait les chercher, toujours à se trouver dans les pattes de Sirius, à tel point que ça en devenait de plus en plus difficile de cacher sa condition d'animagus à lui, et aux autres. Ce crétin de Snape mettait toute sa fourberie à l'œuvre pour découvrir le moindre de leurs secrets, et notamment le plus important concernant la lycanthropie de Remus. Quel abrutit s'il croyait pouvoir un jour découvrir le secret de Remus, devenue celui des Maraudeurs !

- Espèce de sale verracrasse pullulant !

En continuant d'insulter Severus, Sirius frappa son pied contre une des amures du château, qui fit un boucan incroyable en se fracassant contre le sol. Ce bruit agaça encore plus si s'était possible le Gryffondor, qui s'énerva et commença à jeter toutes les parties de l'armures contre le mur.

Ce fut peut-être le bruit du métal contre les pierres du couloir, ou encore les cris sourds que poussait Sirius qui attira un préfet. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand Severus Snape arriva près de Black, et qu'il le découvrit rouge et plein de sueur, une jambière dans la main, bizarrement il ne put pas immédiatement trouver les mots pour lui dire qu'il était interdit de détruire les armures du château. C'est pour cette raison que Severus regarda Sirius d'un air ahurit pendant quelques secondes. Black remarqua qu'il était observé, quand le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un son moqueur face à la scène qui était en soit affreusement ridicule. Et comme il est bien connue que ceux qui sont énervés s'énervent encore plus quand on rit d'eux, c'est ce que fit Sirius.

- Snape, espèce de blatte suintante, tu vas payer !!!

Sirius lâcha l'armure dans un bruit sourd.

- Calme gentil chien-chien, tout doux.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sirius qui se jeta immédiatement sur Severus, le plaquant au sol. Un affreux craquement résonnant dans le couloir, quand le dos de Snape heurta le sol. Mais Black n'y fit pas attention, il était comme perdu dans une rage folle destinée entièrement au Serpentard, seul source de sa colère.

- Je te hais, si tu savais comme je te hais, vermine !

Severus ne répondit rien. Il scruta simplement Sirius de son regard noir. Ce regard si sombre, et qui pourtant brillait d'une lueur presque surnaturelle dans les ténèbres. On aurait pu penser qu'il était complètement indifférent à la situation s'il n'avait pas eut la respiration saccadée et les joues plus colorées que d'habitude. En observant ce fait Sirius raffermi sa prise sur les poignets de Snape.

- Je te déteste Snape !

Et toujours aucune réponse ne sortait de la bouche de Severus. Pourtant Black en avait besoin. Il se sentait déchiré et perdu depuis ce que lui avait dit James. Comment son ami pouvait penser qu'il était le seul à se délecter de leurs disputes, qu'il était le seul à jouir de leurs incessantes querelles. Comment James pouvait imaginer ne serai-ce qu'une minute que Sirius pourrait ressentir autre chose que du dégoût suprême face à cet être si méprisable. Et si laid !

- Servitus… tu me répugnes !

Severus commença enfin à réagir et le cœur de Sirius se souleva à cette idée. Les lèvres de Snape bougeaient, et sans savoir pourquoi Black paniqua alors qu'il avait attendu ce moment quelques instants auparavant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son rythme cardiaque accéléra. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'allait dire Snape, non il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il parle maintenant. D'ailleurs un tel connard ne devrait pas avoir le droit de parler ! Ses yeux luisant dans l'obscurité en disaient déjà beaucoup trop.

- Black...

Mais jamais Severus ne pu aller plus loin, car les lèvres angoissées de Black le coupèrent dans un moyen désespéré de le faire taire, de le bâillonner. Nerveusement Sirius posa sa bouche sur celle de sa Némésis, sans que cette dernière ne fasse un seul mouvement. Précipitamment il recula son visage plusieurs fois avant d'embrasser encore et encore les lèvres pâles de Snape. Il caressa même avec sa langue la commissure de ses lèvres. Et avant qu'il n'ais réellement eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, c'est le goût du sang qu'il sentit contre son palais, au lieu de la saveur sucrée de Snape. Alors Sirius se recula précipitamment, un étau lui comprimant étrangement la poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Black…

Severus toussa, essaya de s'écarter du corps de Sirius qui bien que s'étant éloigné était toujours au-dessus de Snape.

Mais Black ne bougea pas, il observa le sang qui coulait le long du menton de Snape. Sa respiration était saccadée, et il n'arrivait pas à analyser les événements. C'est quand Snape eut l'intention d'ajouter d'autres mots, que Sirius se releva brusquement, et qu'il s'enfuit en courant.

0"0'0"0

La porte du dortoir claqua une fois de plus quand Sirius rentra dans le dortoir. Le jeune honne s'attendait à trouver tout le monde endormi, mais il vit qu'il s'était trompé. En effet James l'attendait assit sur son lit, à côté de Remus. Peter en pyjama était couché en train de lire un livre sur les muridés.

Les trois garçons levèrent les yeux sur Sirius quand il entra, et ce fut James qui parla le premier.

- T'étais où ?

- Ça te regardes ?!

Sirius, on avait peur que tu tombes sur Rusard ou un professeurs.

- T'inquiètes pas Remus, j'ai pas fait perdre de points à Gryffondor !

Vexé, Remus se leva en soupirant et alla se mettre en pyjama. Pendant ce temps, James se plaça devant Sirius, et l'attaqua une fois de plus.

- Tu sais Padfoot, je pensais sincèrement m'excuser de t'avoir parler aussi méchamment, mais rien qu'en t'observant je sais déjà que tu t'es battus avec Snape !

- Et alors ! Je fais ce que je veux. Vous n'êtes pas mes parents, vous n'avez PAS à me faire la morale !

- Mais Sirius, merde. Tu es vraiment trop bizarre avec Snape !

James appuya exagérément l'intonation sur le mot bizarre.

- Et toi tu es taré !

Sirius en avait vraiment marre. De quel droit ses amis se permettaient-ils de le juger ? Comment pouvaient-ils dirent du jour au lendemain qu'il avait un problème alors qu'il agissait de la même manière que les autres jours.

- Mais merde, avoue que tu n'es pas normal en face de lui.

- Fou moi la paix avec ta psychanalyse à deux noises !!!

Sirius hurla tellement fort, que Peter intervînt dans la dispute.

- Arrêtez de crier on va avoir des problèmes à cause de vous !

- On t'as pas sonné Peter. Sirius écoutes-moi !

- Non, _toi_, écoutes-moi ! Je n'ais rien avec Snape. C'est juste un affreux connard vicieux répugnant. Un être horrible, une créature infâme qui nous épie sans cesse. Il _faut_ le punir pour tout, pour sa magie noire, pour sa perfidie, pour ses yeux !

Sirius s'était rapproché de James, et pointait son doigt devant lui. A la fin de sa tirade James le regarda étrangement.

- Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? L'espèce de jeu qu'on avait instauré avec Snape s'est presque transformé en obsession pour toi.

- Ferme-la ou je me casse une fois de plus !!

James secoua la tête de lassitude et préféra s'allonger sur son lit, après avoir tirés les rideaux. Sirius resta seul au milieu du dortoir, en ayant l'impression peu usuelle d'avoir été ballotté dans un ouragan d'émotions.

0"0'0"0

Cela faisait deux jours que les Maraudeurs s'étaient disputés. Deux jours qu'ils ne parlaient plus de Snape pour garder un semblant d'entente nécessaire entre eux quatre. Deux jours qu'_il_ n'avait pas croisé Snape et que ça le tourmentait.

Pourtant cela ne dura pas. En effet, alors que Sirius et James allaient rejoindre Remus dans la cabane hurlante pour lui tenir compagnie durant cette nuit de pleine Lune, les deux Maraudeurs virent Snape roder dans le parc. Sirius se retînt à temps de faire une remarque désagréable, et James fit comme s'il ne sentait pas la tension qui venait de s'instaurer entre Sirius et lui.

- Comment on fait pour passer sans que Snape nous suivent ?

Sirius avait fait des efforts pour que son ton paraisse le plus calme possible, et quand James parla il essaya d'avoir l'air amusé.

- Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait déjà prévenir Peter. Tête en l'air comme il est, il risquerai de ne pas remarquer la présence de Snape.

- Okay, tu vas chercher Peter pendant que j'essaie de distraire Snape et de l'envoyer paître.

- C'est-à-dire que je préférerai…

Sirius souffla en jetant un regard noir à son ami.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas confiance en moi ?

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout, tu le sais très bien.

- Laisse-moi te prouver que tu te trompes à propos de moi et Snape.

- Bien, bien. Alors je vais chercher Peter à la bibliothèque.

James parti en regardant derrière lui. Sur son visage se lisait le doute.

Sirius s'avança vers Snape. Il regardait par terre comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose, mais Sirius était convaincu que c'était les Maraudeurs que le Serpentard cherchait.

On avait raconté dans les couloirs qu'il était tombé dans les escaliers et qu'il s'était fracturé une côte. Evidemment Sirius avait comprit immédiatement que c'était lui et non un escalier qui lui avait fait cette blessure. Il ne s'en sentait pourtant pas coupable. Au contraire ça le réjouissait. Il avait trouvé un moyen de le faire taire au moins cinq secondes grâce à ça. Bien sûr ça n'avait pas marché longtemps, et il avait été obligé d'agir d'une autre manière au final. Mais le baiser, Sirius préférait ne pas y penser. Disons que c'était juste une erreur dans l'équation, et que les erreurs ont les balaies aussitôt qu'on les constate.

- Servitus, encore à fouiner ton gros nez partout.

Severus sursauta quand Black parla, et il le regarda suspicieusement avant de répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Black ?

- Rien de particulier, juste que tu dégages ta face de vipère hors de ma vue.

- Ou sinon quoi ?

Ce n'était pas une réponse anodine, venant de Snape, ça ne pouvait pas être une réponse innocente. Il avait choisit ses mots pour bien faire comprendre à Sirius que malgré sa douleur, il se souvenait bien du baiser de Sirius. En tout cas c'est ce que le Gryffondor imaginait.

- Tu n'es qu'un connard d'une crétinerie ahurissante.

- C'est tout Black ? Tu te ramolli, dis donc… je t'ais connu bien plus dur que ça…

Au début le Maraudeur ne comprit pas le double sens de la phrase, mais quand le regard du Serpentard descendit le long du corps de Sirius, pour s'arrêter sur son entrejambe, ce fut un peu plus clair dans son esprit.

- Que…

De quoi Snape parlait-il ? Sirius l'aurais remarqué s'il y avait eut autre chose, si son corps avait réagit plus que d'habitude face au Serpentard.

Sirius, était non seulement incroyablement confus, mais il se sentit aussi très gêné à la vue de Snape.

Il n'était plus sûr de rien, enfin quoi, il avait quand même rouler un patin à Snape ! Alors bizarrement, oui il serait possible qu'il ait eu une érection ce soir là. Après tout, cette nuit-là il avait été plus que perturbé.

Mais même, Sirius ne pouvait pas l'accepter. S'il se résignait, ça voulait dire donner raison à James, et ça jamais ! Non, Sirius savait très bien ce contrôler d'ordinaire, ce n'était certainement pas Snape qui allait faire la différence.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'acharnait contre lui, Sirius se sentait tellement perdu ! La seule chose dont il était convaincu était qu'il haïssait Snape. Pourquoi donc tout le monde voulait-il lui faire dire que ce n'était pas normal, et naturel de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour ce nabot ? Pourquoi même son corps agissait contre lui ?

- Tu as perdu ta langue Black ?

Et Snape qui continuait d'enfoncer la baguette dans la plaie avec ses sous-entendus ! Oh Sirius avait comme une envie de pleurer. Mais il ne le fit pas. Au contraire il réagît comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec Snape : il l'attaqua.

Sirius courut vers Snape en l'agrippant par le col de sa robe d'écolier. Le Serpentard le regarda effaré, en essayant de s'éloigner.

- M'approches pas, Black !

Sirius raffermit sa prise, sur le col de Severus, il approcha même son visage si près de celui du Serpentard qu'il put sentir sa respiration sur ses lèvres.

- Répète une seule fois ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce couloir, enflure, et je te jette un sort si violent que tu ne pourras même plus te souvenir de ton propre prénom.

Severus le scruta, ses grands yeux noirs étaient comme affolés, et Sirius sentit son estomac se serrer. Cette sensation pernicieuse l'horripilât alors pour la faire passer il jeta brutalement Snape au sol, son pied s'écrasant férocement dans le ventre du Serpentard, là où Sirius ressentait cette sensation singulière et désagréable. Il allait donner un deuxième coup, quand il se sentit observer. Par réflexe il releva la tête.

Ses yeux gris tombèrent sur l'image de Prongs qui l'observait depuis une fenêtre éclairée de la bibliothèque. Il avait un air déçut qui semblait dire : « Je savais que ça se passerai comme ça. »

Mais Sirius ne voulait pas. Non, il ne voulait pas que James ait raison, parce que son raisonnement était faux. Sirius était normal avec Snape !

Si seulement il y avait un moyen d'arrêter tout cela. De faire en sorte que Snape les laissent enfin en paix. Après qu'il l'ai blessé, il les avaient pourtant laissé en paix, en plus ça l'avait fait se taire pendant quelques instants. Evidemment Sirius omettait le fait qu'il l'avait aussi embrassé pour le bâillonner. Mais ça avait quand même un peu marché, il avait eut la paix pendant eux jours.

Alors Sirius s'élança sur Snape, avec ses deux mains il encercla son cou frêle dans l'intention de lui faire mal, de le blesser.

Ce fut peut-être les grands gestes de Prongs qu'il apercevait malgré la pénombre, qui lui donnèrent l'impression que lui faire du mal ne suffirait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, au fond de lui il était convaincu qu'il fallait se débarrasser du Serpentard. C'est pourquoi dans un éclair de génie malsain il arrêta d'étrangler Snape qui était en train de suffoquer, et le releva à la place. Puis, le regard fou, il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

Avant que Snape ne disparaisse, Sirius remarqua que James n'était plus à la fenêtre. Cette constatation le fit rire…

0000

James arriva en courant, il n'était pas avec Peter. Quand il trouva Sirius, riant hystériquement, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine : il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

- Sirius, où il est ? Où est Snape ?

Sirius ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas, ses yeux étaient trop concentrés sur les branches arrêtées du Saule Cogneur. James suivit le regard de Sirius avant qu'un doute affreux ne s'empare de lui.

- Sirius, qu'est ce que tu as fait !!

- Je ne me battrais plus avec Snape, maintenant…

Ce n'est que quand il vit son ami s'élancer à toutes jambes vers l'arbre que Sirius comprit réellement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Oh Merlin, non…

Curieusement son rire se calma, pour s'éteindre complètement.

-Fin du troisième chapitre-

* * *

Voilà, le troisième chapitre est terminé. J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Comme vous avez pût le remarquer il y a un peu plus d'action dans cette partie.

J'espère cependant ne pas avoir été trop cucul la praline à certains endroits, si c'est le cas je vous pris de m'excusez (pitiééé). Je trouves aussi qu'à d'autres endroits l'action se passe trop vite, 'fin je sais pas.

J'espère vous revoir pour le quatrième, et avant-dernier chapitre (sioupléééé), héhé.

Comme d'habitude si vous avez des remarques, des suggestions, ou juste des petits mots d'encouragement, je suis preneuse

Merchî !

Dedale.


	4. La haine aveugle n'est pas sourde

_Disclaimer__ : Tout sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartient à Mme J.K.Rowling._

_Titre__ : «Un Peu Plus Que De La Haine »_

_Résumé__ : « Parce que des fois l'intuition fait défaut. Sirius Black l'apprendra bien malgré lui... » Epoque des maraudeurs. Evocation de SSSB. _

_Avertissement__ : Comme d'habitude il y aura présence de yaoi, donc ceux que les relations homosexuelles dérangent je vous conseille de ne pas rester là. Les autres sont les bienvenues Sinon comme toujours j'utilise Snape au lieu de Rogue. Hum de plus cette fic se passe à l'époque des maraudeurs, durant la 6__ème__ année de ces derniers._

_Note__ : Héhé, ce quatrième chapitre arrive plutôt rapidement, vous ne trouvez pas ? Enfin tout est relatif,mais bon. J'espère que vous serez toujours là pour lire la suiteuh_

_Je voulais aussi dire un gros, un énorme, un gigantesque merciiii à ceux qui continuent de lire cette fic (vous z'inquiétez pas, reste plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci)_

_J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira : _

_Bonne lecture !!_

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

_**La haine aveugle n'est pas sourde  
**_

Sirius était allongé en pleurs sur son lit. Peter l'avait ramené dans la tour de Gryffondor. James, avant de partir en courant, lui avait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Peter ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vue par la fenêtre, mais quand il arriva dans le parc et qu'il trouva Sirius à genoux dans l'herbe, l'œil hagard, il vît bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Maintenant Peter et Sirius étaient tous les deux dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il commençait à se faire très tard et James ne réapparaissait pas. Peter devenait inquiet, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, surtout avec Sirius qui était sortit de son état léthargique depuis au moins une demi-heure pour le remplacer par des pleurs.

- Non… Je n'ai pas fait ça…

Et maintenant les gémissements, les plaintes. Le pauvre Peter ne pourrait pas supporter cela bien longtemps. Il n'avait jamais eu à consoler quelqu'un, et Peter était sûr que ça n'irai pas mieux s'il disait la phrase type que tout le monde emploie : « Chut, tout va s'arranger », car il na savais même pas ce qui devait s'arranger.

- Non, non, non, non, non…

Merlin, mais où pouvait bien être James ? Que s'était-il donc passé entre l'instant où Sirius et James l'avaient quitté pour rejoindre Remus dans une humeur plus ou moins enjouée, et le moment où James était arrivé pour lui demander anxieusement s'il avait enfin fini son devoir de métamorphose ? Il était prévu que Peter les retrouve dans la Cabane Hurlante, pas que James vienne le chercher pour après s'enfuir en courant et lui laisser le fardeau de s'occuper d'un Sirius Black transformé en vieille loque.

Prongs lui avait dit en regardant par la fenêtre : « Dépêches toi Wormtail, il y a un problème avec Sirius. » Et oui, Peter avait bien réalisé qu'il y avait un problème avec le Maraudeur, même un énorme problème à en voir son attitude.

- J'en suis pas capable… Je peux pas…

Peter ne comprenait rien des lamentations de Sirius. C'était bien trop incohérent.

- Je peux pas en être capable…

Et Sirius pleurait comme s'il voulait évacuer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais que diable avait-il donc fait de si affreux ?

0"0'0"0

James rentra dans la tour des Gyffondor quatre heures plus tard, épuisé. Peter somnolait sur un fauteuil près du lit de Sirius, et ce dernier pleurait toujours, bien que plus faiblement.

Dès que Prongs fit un pas dans le dortoir, Sirius se redressa avec la rapidité d'un éclair. Ses larmes avaient crée des sillons brillants sur ses joues rougies, et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes sur des suppliques muettes. Cependant il ne parla pas, il ne lui posa aucune question : elles se bousculaient beaucoup trop dans son esprit pour arriver à être formulées. James quant à lui le regarda, ou plutôt le fixa. Sirius pensa que c'était pour déceler chez lui la moindre parcelle de culpabilité, de remords.

Le silence qui s'instaura alors devînt rapidement oppressant. Personne n'osait dire un mot : Peter, n'ayant pas comprit grand-chose depuis le début, avait peur de mettre les pieds dans le plat. James craignait de déchaîner les foudres de Sirius en parlant de Snape. Et Sirius redoutait que ses deux amis interprètent mal ses paroles, et qu'ils le prennent pour un espèce de psychopathe essayant d'attenter à la vie de tout ce qui bougeait.

Sirius laissa retomber sa tête dans sa couette et se remit à pleurer plus fort. Peter regarda James, pensant qu'il allait tout de suite réconforter leur ami à grand coup de blagues et de tapes dans le dos. Mais le pauvre Peter n'avait certainement pas envisagé la vraie réaction de James : Il avança dans la pièce jusqu'à son lit en fixant Sirius d'un air dégoûté, juste au moment où ce dernier relevait la tête.

Les pleurs de Sirius s'intensifièrent, et Peter se sentît complètement hors-jeu. Hébétés pour des raisons différentes, les deux garçons regardèrent James, en train de se dévêtir. Sirius le regarda faire et il ne put que remarquer les tâches de terre et de sang sur la chemise blanche de son uniforme. Ses tâches lui firent comprendre tout l'étendu de son geste.

- Oh, Merlin…

Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner d'avoir fait autant de mal à une personne. De l'avoir blessée aussi cruellement. Est-ce que… est-ce Snape pouvait être… mort ? La respiration de Sirius se bloqua, son estomac se serra douloureusement. Mais ce fut pire quand James retira complètement sa cape et qu'il vit l'énorme déchirure en forme de griffes. A ce moment il imagina le corps frêle de Snape gire au pied d'un loup-garou assoiffé de sang dont l'air féroce n'appartenait pas à Remus. Il se représenta les yeux noirs de Snape ouverts, vides de vie. Cette vision lui donna un haut-le-cœur. Sirius se leva tant bien que mal de son lit, malgré ses jambes endolories d'être restées des heures dans la même position. Quand il posa un pied à terre, le décor autour de lui se mit à tourner, et cela lui donna encore plus envie de vomir. Il se précipita vers la salle de bain, sans faire attention au regard de ses deux amis. Après s'être cogné dans plusieurs objets ou meubles Sirius arriva enfin près des toilettes de la salle d'eau où il évacua ses repas de la journée.

Quand ils l'entendirent vomir, les deux autres Maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Pour une fois James étant beaucoup plus lent que Peter, c'est le garçon grassouillet qui arriva le premier près de Sirius. Peter s'agenouilla près de son ami, pendant que James s'adossait à la cabine de douche.

- Il faut l'envoyer à l'infirmerie ! ...James ?

- Non, ce serait pire. Hein, Sirius ? Voir Snape en face, je ne suis pas sûr que ça te ferait réellement plaisir…

Sirius voulut crier, frapper. Il voulut lui demander comment Snape allait, mais aucun mot cohérents, aucune phrase ne voulait franchir ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais Sirius ne peut pas rester comme ça. Et Remus alors, pas que j'adore être avec lui pendant la pleine Lune, mais il va être seul, et nous attendre.

James eut un ricanement ironique et Sirius vomit une fois de plus dans la cuvette des toilettes à l'évocation de la lycanthropie de Remus.

- Laisse Peter, Sirius mérite entièrement son état lamentable.

Peter fronça les sourcils, et se demanda encore plus fort ce que Sirius avait bien pu faire de si épouvantable. Quant au principal concerné, il fut secoué de sanglots incontrôlables.

James sortit de la pièce quelques instants après. Quand Sirius se sentit en état de se lever sans vider une fois de plus son estomac, il alla se rincer la bouche, et le visage, sous le regard de Peter. En relevant la tête, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir, qui l'insulta de pouilleux. En s'observant plus minutieusement dans la glace, le Gryffondor comprit la raison de cette appellation : ses yeux étaient rouges, son teint était très pâle, presque gris, et les cernes sous ses yeux étaient d'une couleur violette très inquiétante. Dégoûté de lui-même, il se traîna jusque dans le dortoir, pour quitter cette salle pleine de miroirs.

En entrant dans la chambre, Sirius vit Prongs assit en tailleur sur son lit. Il ne releva pas la tête quand Sirius passa devant lui, gardant son regard fixé sur ce qu'il écrivait dans son journal intime.

Sirius s'affala sur son lit, soulagé que ses pleurs et ses nausées se soient calmés un minimum. A présent, il se sentait vidé, épuisé, comme s'il ne ressentait plus rien. Comme si son esprit en avait eu marre de ce trop plein de sensations, et qu'il avait décidé de reprendre le contrôle total sur son corps et ses émotions.

Pour cette raison, il fut presque heureux de voir la potion de sommeil-sans-rêve, déposée négligemment sur sa table de nuit.

Ça ne pouvait venir que de James et pourtant, quand Sirius mit le goulot sur ses lèvres, le Maraudeurs n'eut aucune réaction. Sirius bût tout de même la potion, sans avoir eu courage de se changer au préalable, et de remercier James. Puis il s'allongea et ferma ses yeux qui se remplissaient de nouvelles larmes. Avant que le sommeil ne l'étreigne, il pensa que tous ces événements étaient une fois de plus de la faute de Snape…

0"0'0"0

Ce fut un vacarme infernal provenant du couloir qui réveilla Sirius Black de son sommeil sans songe. La porte du dortoir était ouverte, laissant entendre la voix de furie de Lily Evans, et celle des deux amis animagi de Sirius. L'esprit encore embrouillé de Sirius ne comprit pas immédiatement de quoi retournait la dispute. Il se leva alors pour s'adosser à l'embrasure de la porte et écouter.

- Espèces de raclures !

La voix de Lily montrait une profonde colère poussée dans ses derniers retranchements. Et quand Peter essaya de se défendre de l'insulte, elle tourna vers lui des yeux assombris de fureur.

- Hey, Evans calme toi, on y est pour rien.

- Pettigrew, imbécile ! Potter vient d'avouer que c'est de votre faute si Gryffondor a perdu autant de points !

- Quoi ? Mais James je comprends plus rien !

Peter, une fois de plus était mit à l'écart, et James ne prit pas la peine de répondre à ses interrogations. A la place, il prit Lily par les épaules et lui parla franchement, droit dans les yeux.

- Lily, ce qu'il faut bien que tu comprennes c'est que le responsable de cette _perte de points_ c'est Sirius Black.

- Bravo, quelle amit…

Quand Lily s'exclama aux paroles de James, il l'interrompit en la rapprochant de lui fermement.

- Mais ! que les responsables de ce qu'a _fait_ Sirius sont Peter, Remus et moi. Je suis même sûrement le plus concerné des trois !

James relâcha enfin la jeune fille, et Sirius crut un instant qu'elle avait frissonné sous les doigts de son ami. Avant de parler, Lily remit ses vêtements en place, comme si elle voulait se donner une contenance.

- Bien, Potter. Comme cela vous êtes tous impliqués dans cette farce. Maintenant pourrais-je savoir justement de quoi il en retourne ? Qu'est ce qui a valut une perte colossale de points à Gryffondor ?

- Je ne te le dirai pas.

Sirius, Peter, et surtout Lily furent étonnés de la réponse négative du Gryffondor et du ton employé pour l'exprimée. D'habitude, James était en adoration devant Lily et essayait de combler le moindre de ses désirs. Lily le scruta un instant de ses yeux vert de jade, puis tourna les talons en poussant un profond soupir. A ce moment les deux Maraudeurs remarquèrent la présence de Sirius. Sans aucune expression sur le visage, Prongs dît à Sirius qu'il était attendu dans le bureau du directeur. Puis le jeune homme descendît dans la salle commune, suivît de près par Peter.

0"0'0"0

La boule qui se tordait dans l'estomac de Sirius Black depuis qu'on lui avait dit que le directeur de Poudlard l'attendait dans son bureau devînt encore plus douloureuse quand il arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait ledit bureau. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge, alors qu'il essayait de retenir une nouvelle vague de larmes. Il ne voulait pas que l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps le voie dans le même état lamentable que la veille. Alors Sirius fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à toutes les conséquences que son acte sur Severus Snape pourrait entraîner pour sa personne. Il essaya aussi d'ignorer la petite voix apeurée qui murmurait au fond de lui que Snape était peut-être mort à l'instant même. Sirius déglutit difficilement avant de prononcer le mot de passe.

- Sorbet citron !

La gargouille dégagea lentement le chemin, et Sirius put monter les escaliers menant au bureau. A chaque marche qu'il franchissait, ses jambes tremblaient un peu plus. Quand il arriva devant la porte, et qu'il frappa, une sueur froide descendît le long de la colonne vertébrale du Maraudeur. Une voix sourde lui demanda d'entrer, pendant que dans sa tête une litanie de « pardons » résonnait.

- Ah, Sirius Black, je t'attendais.

- Pardon professeur.

Sirius s'était levé très tard, et une fois que James lui avait dit que Dumbledore l'attendait, il avait dû se préparer longuement à sortir, son allure étant bien pire que le simple adjectif : « un peu négligée ». De ce fait, Sirius Black avait quitté la tour des Gryffondor avec trente minutes de retard, sans compter le temps qu'il avait perdu à réfléchir devant la gargouille du professeur.

- Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait demander.

Sirius baissa les yeux avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Son esprit ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui renvoyer l'image d'un Severus Snape les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le vide à tout jamais.

- Je… je ne voulais pas… lui faire mal… faire du mal à Snape…

Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, Albus Dumbledore observait son élève. Black se sentit sondé de l'intérieur. Il lui semblait que le directeur lisait en lui, lisait ses intentions, qu'il fouillait l'intérieur de son âme. Avant que Dumbledore ne réponde enfin, Sirius eut l'impression qu'il s'était déroulé des heures entières.

- Tu sais Sirius, je comprends que parfois les actes dépassent la pensée, ou qu'ils aillent jusqu'à la contredire.

Un silence s'installa pendant que Sirius cherchait où voulait en venir le vieil homme.

- Je crois que je ne comprends pas ce que vous essayez de me dire, professeur.

- Demande à ton ami James Potter. Lui a su voir au-delà d'une évidence…

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir comprit tout le sens de cette conversation. Ou plutôt, il n'était pas sûr de _vouloir_ comprendre le sens de cette conversation.

- Bien. A présent, tu peux rejoindre ta tour, Sirius.

Dumbledore, mettant de l'ordre dans ses papiers ne vit pas l'expression abasourdie sur le visage de son élève.

- Quoi ? Je… vous ne me punissez pas ?

Le directeur arrêta son petit ménage, et regarda sérieusement Sirius.

- Crois tu mériter une punition ?

- Je crois que toutes les punitions que vous pourriez me donner ne seraient jamais assez fortes pour ce que j'ai fait.

- Alors tu as ta réponse Sirius : je ne vais pas te punir, parce que tu le feras à ma place. La conscience est quelque chose de merveilleux, et tu as la chance d'en avoir une. Grâce à elle, tu sais que ton geste était mauvais, et tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie.

- Snape également…

Ces mots s'étaient échappés des lèvres de Sirius dans une exclamation amère sans qu'il n'ait pu les contrôler. Le professeur Dumbledore joignît ses doigts sous son menton avant de répondre calmement.

- Malheureusement, la rancune peut parfois être aussi forte que la conscience. Mais n'y pense pas trop à ton âge. Ecoute plutôt cette petite voix dans ta tête qui murmure… elle a toujours raison sur tout, et elle t'évitera bien des ennuis.

-Fin du quatrième chapitre-

* * *

L'avant dernier chapitre est fini. J'espère qu'il vous aura plût, et que vous aurez aimé ma vision des Maraudeurs après la farce.

Le dernier chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, viendra après un épilogue si ça vous dit(en suite à cette fic ou en one-shot pouvant être lut indépendamment, je ne sais pas encore –si vous avez des suggestions d'ailleurs, héhé-).

Je prie Merlin tout puissant pour vous revoir au prochain chapitre, et tient, je lui demanderais bien aussi quelques reviews, à Merlin tout puissant, hihi.

Mais des reviews de lecteurs me conviendrais tout autant :d

A bientôt !

Dedale.


	5. Contre Ses Bras

_Disclaimer__ : Tout sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartient à Mme J.K.Rowling._

_Titre__ : «Un Peu Plus Que De La Haine »_

_Résumé__ : « Parce que des fois l'intuition fait défaut. Sirius Black l'apprendra bien malgré lui... » Epoque des maraudeurs. Evocation de SSSB. _

_Avertissement__ : Comme d'habitude il y aura présence de yaoi, donc ceux que les relations homosexuelles dérangent je vous conseille de ne pas rester là. Les autres sont les bienvenues Sinon comme toujours j'utilise Snape au lieu de Rogue. Hum de plus cette fic se passe à l'époque des maraudeurs, durant la 6__ème__ année de ces derniers._

_Noteuh __: Snif, c'est le début de la fin, ça fait tout bizarre. Mais ça fait surtout très plaisir de voir que vous avez suivit jusque là ma pitite fiction. Je voulais d'ailleurs dire un ' ros merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et même à ceux qui lisent tout court (c'est déjà bôcoup :d) et ça me fait énormément plaisir._

_J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, je croise les doigts !_

* * *

_Chapitre 5_

_**L'amour contre ses bras…  
**_

Les occupants de la salle commune des Gryffondor se retournèrent comme une masse quand Sirius Black passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Des regards haineux lui furent jetés. Apparemment la nouvelle avait circulé, et tout le monde était au courant qu'à cause de lui et de ses amis, Gryffondor avait perdu 150 points. Cette perte de points était considérée comme une horrible punition par toute la communauté Gryffondor, sachant la concurrence qui existait pour gagner la coupe des quatre maisons. Pourtant Sirius ressentait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas une punition, et qu'il aurait mérité bien pire que ce maigre châtiment malgré tout ce que Dumbledore avait pu lui dire sur sa mauvaise conscience. De plus, les professeurs avaient retiré des points à Gryffondor parce que les garçons se promenaient en dehors de leur dortoir après le couvre-feu, et non pas parce que Sirius avait tenté de blesser, ou tuer Snape. Cela était encore plus douloureux pour Sirius, dont les amis devaient payer le fruit de ses propres actes. En effet, ils devaient tous se récolter les reproches de leurs camarades de Gryffondor, alors qu'ils n'y étaient pas pour grand-chose. Les professeurs, ainsi que le directeur avaient décidé de ne pas mettre au courant le reste de Poudlard de la réelle altercation entre Sirius Black et Severus Snape. De ce fait, pour les autres Gryffondor, la seule explication était que les Maraudeurs avaient encore fait une de leurs farces stupides et qu'ils s'étaient fait punir… une fois de plus. Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé s'ils n'avaient pas croisé Snape, car sans ça, ils auraient été rejoindre Remus discrètement, comme les autres soirs de pleine Lune.

Sirius se dépêcha de traverser la salle commune, et arriva devant la porte de son dortoir. Pendant une seconde il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de frapper avant d'entrer. Puis, ne percevant pas l'ombre d'une parole, il poussa délicatement la porte.

Quand il fit un pas dans la pièce, il remarqua qu'il s'était trompé, et qu'elle n'était pas vide. James et Peter s'y trouvait, même Remus était rentré de la cabane Hurlante, et était assis sur son lit.

Les regards des trois garçons convergèrent vers lui, ce qui rendit Sirius très mal à l'aise, notamment vis-à-vis de Remus. Il voulait s'excuser auprès du garçon mais une boule dans la gorge l'empêchait de formuler des phrases cohérentes.

- Euh… hum, Remus je…

James le coupa dans sa piètre tentative de s'excuser auprès de son ami loup-garou, pour lui poser une question qui le rendit encore moins à l'aise.

- Tu es bien aller voir le professeur Dumbledore ?

- Oui…

Que croyait James, que Sirius allait se défiler et ne pas endosser les conséquences de ses actes ?

- Et alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

James ne répondit pas, et lui lança un regard froid entendu.

- Hum, je… Dumbledore, il… ne m'a pas… puni…

- Tss !

Remus se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la sortie du dortoir en prenant sa cape. Quand il passa près de Sirius, ce dernier essaya de le retenir en lui attrapant le bras, mais Remus se détacha brusquement de la poigne de Sirius.

- Ne me parle pas avant un long moment !

Sirius comprenait parfaitement la réaction de son ami, et pourtant elle lui faisait extrêmement mal. Autant que les regards noirs et déçus de James.

Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, Sirius eut un sursaut.

- Remus t'en veux beaucoup tu sais !

James n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, Sirius s'en doutait fortement.

- Dumbledore aurait dû te punir après le carnage que tu as faillit provoquer.

- Je sais…

La petite voix étranglée de son ami n'empêcha pas James de continuer à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie déjà béante de Sirius.

- Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte Sirius !

- C'est bon j'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de morales ! J'ai déjà eu à faire à celles de Dumbledore, ça va bien maintenant.

- Non, c'est pas fini ! Dumbledore n'a peut-être pas pensé qu'il était utile de te punir, mais il ne te connais pas comme moi je te connais.

- Et alors ?

La colère d'être ainsi humilié par James remplaçait pour un moment les remords et la tristesse qu'il avait ressentit si intensément.

- Et alors je sais que si on ne te tape pas sur les doigts tu recommencera !

- Au moins avec cette histoire je sais ce que mon meilleur ami pense réellement de moi.

Le ton de Sirius était amer, et il avait du mal à contenir ses larmes. Mais il avait tout de même adopté un air condescendant qu'il prenait souvent devant les autres élèves de Poudlard.

- Ce que je pense de toi ?

- Ta gueule !

- Ce que je pense de toi Sirius…

- Nan mais c'est bon j'ai comprit. Pas besoin de me faire un schéma : tu me détestes, et tout le monde ressent la même chose, Snape en particulier.

- …

- …

- Peter sort d'ici.

James avait regardé son ami, et il n'avait pas pu ignorer les larmes coulant sur ses joues, malgré tous les efforts de Sirius pour les cacher.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Sors de cette pièce, cette conversation ne concerne que Sirius et moi.

Le regard déterminé de James Potter dissuada Peter de protester contre ce rejet. Mais le garçon maugréa tout de même en sortant.

- Tu veux me tuer sans témoin ?

- Comment peux-tu plaisanter sur ce sujet ?

- On ne va pas en pleurer non plus. Hein ?

- Pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait pratiquement toute la nuit.

Sirius grimaça en serrant les dents, mais il garda une attitude fière, et sourit à James d'un air goguenard.

- Ah ouais ?!

- Arrête de faire ça Sirius… Pas devant moi.

- Arrêter de faire _quoi_ ?

- Des fois je me dis que tu es comme Snape. En réalité vous vous ressemblez beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses.

Sans répondre, Sirius s'appuya contre un montant de son lit à baldaquin, pour essayer de se donner une contenance. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le raisonnement de son ami.

- J'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchit, mais quand j'ai parler à Snape, et qu'il m'a parler avec ce ton ironique. J'ai tout de suite pensé…

Quelque chose fit tilt dans l'esprit de Sirius et il coupa le Maraudeur rageusement.

- Tu as parlé à Snape ?!! Tu as osé parler à Snape !

- J'ai profité de l'occasion qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter le lit de l'infirmerie pour lui toucher deux mots, oui.

Sirius fut désarçonné un temps : Snape allait bien alors. Si James avait parlé à Snape, ça voulait dire qu'il était en presque parfaite santé. Ce fait fit retomber un peu son mécontentement.

- Que… qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Rien d'important.

- Qu'est ce qu'_il _t'as dit ?

- Of, pêle-mêle il a parlé de dette de vie, de chocolat, de poisse… et il a aussi ajouté qu'on était tous des enculés.

Sirius lâcha un léger rire, c'était bien le genre de Snape. James se leva, et mit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Je lui ais demandé de te pardonner. Je lui ais dit que tu ne voulais pas ce qui était arrivé, que tu ne lui voulais pas réellement de mal.

- …merci.

Les deux amis s'assirent sur le lit de Sirius, et ce dernier demanda pourquoi il ressemblait à Snape, parce qu'au fond ça le perturbait.

- Vous deux, vous vous moquez des autres, vous êtes sarcastiques pour éviter d'avoir à faire face.

Sirius attendit un moment une suite qui ne vînt pas.

- Faire face à quoi ?

- A tout et n'importe quoi… A ce dont tu te doutes.

Sirius avait l'impression de discuter avec un futur Dumbledore. Il essaya de se convaincre qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que lui disait James. Il ignora aussi le murmure de son esprit, qui ne lui envoyait que des images de Snape, de ses yeux, de ses lèvres.

- Je te jure que je ne voulais pas le tuer.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Quoi ? Tu doutes de moi, de mes intentions ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai peur de te dire ce que j'en suis venu à penser de peur que tu te mettes dans une colère noire.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas s'il avait encore la force d'être en colère. Malgré l'absence de réponse de son ami, James tenta tout de même de lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

- Tu sais… comment dire. Hum…

James se passa la main dans les cheveux en regardant ses pieds.

- Ce n'est pas en blessant ou même en essayant de tuer Snape, que tu arrivera à l'oublier. A le sortir de ton esprit.

Le cœur de Sirius rata plusieurs battements. Une sueur froide coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se sentait mal parce que James était arrivé à comprendre sans qu'il n'ait dit un seul mot que Snape était omniprésent dans l'esprit de Sirius. Sirius déglutit difficilement avant de parler d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

- Je ne suis pas obsédé par Snape.

- …

- Il est possible que je pense souvent à lui mais je ne suis pas obsédé !

- …

- Tu crois peut-être que je vais péter les plombs pour un truc qui me préoccupe un peu !

L'absence de réponse de James, commençait à échauffer les nerfs de Sirius. Il avait déjà de plus en plus de mal à se dire qu'il se moquait bien de Snape.

- Un peu ? _Un peu_, Sirius ?

- Mais merde j'suis pas dingue, _il_ n'est pas une _obsession _!

- Alors dit moi ce qu'il est ?

- Mais il n'est RIEN !

- Dis moi ce que tu ressens quand tu le vois, peut-être qu'alors j'arriverai à l'admettre.

- Mais, mais…

- Arrête d'être contradictoire, et essai d'être sincère avec moi… et surtout avec toi-même.

Les pleurs de Sirius reprirent comme la veille, son ami le poussait à bout. A moins que ce ne soit la situation qui l'éreintait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'en pouvait plus, alors il lui dit. La vérité, celle qu'il essayait de masquer depuis trop longtemps, simplement parce que cette vérité il ne la comprenait pas.

- Quand je le vois ? Quand je le vois, j'ai froid et chaud à la fois. Et puis quand il est là, qu'il parle, quand il m'insulte, ça me fait bouillir de l'intérieur. J'ai tellement envie qu'il se la ferme, mais il continue toujours et même quand il n'est pas là, près de moi, je sais qu'il m'insulte encore, et encore.

Le ton de Sirius changea, de malheureux il passa à virulent, rabaissé, et désespéré.

- Ça me fait mal, j'ai envie de lui fracasser la cervelle parce que lui il ne m'admire pas, il ne me trouve ni beau, ni intelligent, ni simplement étonnant. Je me sens tellement débile, nul dans son regard. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive James, je t'en prie aide moi, j'arrive plus à supporter ça. Je ne suis pas un assassin, j'avais jamais eu envie de me débarrasser de lui comme ça avant. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

James observa son ami un moment avant de répondre. Sirius avait les yeux rouges, et les joues baignées de larmes, et sur son visage on pouvait lire qu'il était entièrement dépassé par ses émotions.

- Au début je croyais que tu étais taré Sirius, mais non… Tu es juste _amoureux_.

0"0'0"0

Sirius traverse un couloir du troisième étage de l'aile nord, quand il croise une tête brune bien connue.

- Hey Snape !

- Black…

Le Serpentard se retourne, soupire.

- James Potter a une théorie bizarre sur nous deux, tu veux la connaître ?

Un sourire charmeur, un clin d'œil, le jeune Gryffondor fait le beau.

- Je la connais déjà Black, sa théorie fumeuse.

- Hein ?

Le beau parleur avec une tête d'ahurie. Le Serpentard en profite pour s'approcher de lui, le regard malicieux, le sourire énigmatique.

- Si tu arrêtais de parler peut-être qu'on pourrait passer aux choses sérieuses.

Le Serpentard est maintenant tellement près du Gryffondor que leurs poitrines se touchent, leur respiration n'en forme plus qu'une. Les joues du Gryffondor rougissent, ses yeux le trahissent, il a envie d'embrasser l'autre garçon, qui sourit toujours. Il essaie de se donner contenance.

- Euh... James dit que je suis amoureux de toi.

Les lèvres du Serpentard se pose sur celle de l'autre. Délicatement, sensuellement. Un baiser léger comme une caresse du vent. Un baiser chaste.

- Severus…

Ledit Severus place ses bras autour du cou du second garçon. Une de ses mains passe dans ses cheveux, Sirius ferme les yeux. Une langue glisse sur ses lèvres, il rouvre les yeux. L'autre le regarde en souriant mystérieusement.

- James Potter a raison.

Après un dernier baiser, le Serpentard s'évanouit dans une étrange fumée verdâtre.

0"0'0"0

La respiration haletante, Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, complètement désorienté. Son rêve avait parue si réel, qu'un instant il se demanda s'il était vraiment endormi. D'ailleurs il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi. Tout ce dont il se rappelait c'est qu'il était assit sur son lit, en compagnie de Prongs, et qu'ils parlaient tout les deux…

- Oh, non…

Sirius pria pour que la conversation qu'il avait eue avec James ait aussi fait partie de son rêve.

_« Tu es juste amoureux »_

La respiration de Sirius se bloqua. Ce ne pouvait pas faire partie du rêve : Les draps désordonnés, l'oreiller déchiré, la malle au pied du lit renversée, tous les restes de sa rage, de son déni, de son impuissance prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas rêvé cela.

- Merlin…

L'agitation qu'avait produite la constatation de James, et qui avait d'ailleurs épuisé Sirius, s'était estompée pour laisser place à une lassitude extrême. Sirius, accablé, en venait à être d'accord avec James. C'est vrai que c'était tout de même étrange tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Snape, pourtant même après tout cela il le trouvait toujours aussi chiant, énervant, et laid.

Sirius était un jeune homme très beau, avec beaucoup de charme, et il le savait. C'est pourquoi il s'était toujours vu finir sa vie auprès d'une jeune femme à la beauté surréaliste, telle une Vénus sortie d'un paradis divin. Severus Snape n'entrait assurément pas dans ces critères quelques peu superficiels.

Néanmoins, Sirius pensa aux yeux de Snape, ses yeux noirs si pénétrants, si intenses. Et puis Snape avait aussi des lèvres très bien dessinées. _Et douce,_ murmura une petite voix dans l'esprit du garçon. Les joues creuses de Snape, sa mâchoire ciselée, et même son nez, tous ces éléments donnaient du caractère au visage du Serpentard. Sirius se rappela que même quand elle était neutre et froide, il arrivait à lire des émotions sur la figure de Snape. Alors non, peut-être que Snape n'était pas beau, mais il avait quand même quelque chose qui le rendait magnifique. Assurément, Snape n'était pas une statue d'Apollon grec, mais il n'en était pas moins majestueux. Majestueux aussi dans son arrogance, dans sa subtilité… dans sa peine. Sirius revit les yeux pleins de larmes de Snape, ces yeux qui l'avaient perturbés plus que n'importe quoi. Ses yeux qui l'hypnotisaient toujours. Ses yeux qu'il avait vus à la gare, un de ses seuls souvenirs de son arrivée en train pour la première fois à Poudlard. Ses yeux dont il avait toujours voulut être le centre d'attention principal, depuis le tout début.

- Je crois que je vais vomir.

Il aimait Snape. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Soit il aimait Snape, soit il avait un sérieux problème mental, et était vraiment un psychopathe obsédé.

- Sirius ? Tu te sens comment ?

Le concerné n'avait même pas remarqué que James était près de lui, tellement il était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Snape.

Sirius était tout à coup déterminé, mais son ami le regarda dubitativement.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Où est-il ?

- Tu sais ça va bientôt être le couvre-feu et…

Sirius regarda sa montre. Il avait dormi tout ce temps.

- Je… je m'en fiche de l'heure. Je veux juste savoir où est Snape. Si je ne le vois pas maintenant, je me dégonflerai plus tard.

- Mais je ne sais pas où il est, moi. Il était censé sortir de l'infirmerie il y a vingt minutes…

Sirius sortit comme une flèche du dortoir, sans écouter les cris de son ami :

- Sirius !! Sirius, mais reviens, enfin !!

0"0'0"0

Courant comme un dératé dans les couloirs de l'école, Sirius pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que Snape soit encore à l'infirmerie. Essoufflé, quand il arriva il remarqua immédiatement deux formes qui discutaient. Sirius regretta de ne pas avoir emprunté la cape d'invisibilité de Prongs. Il attendit donc derrière une statue, en essayant de reprendre son souffle le plus discrètement possible.

Les deux formes qu'il apercevait étaient bien Snape et l'infirmière. Visiblement le pauvre Serpentard avait du mal à se débarrasser de la garde malade de Poudlard. Il avançait à reculons en hochant la tête vigoureusement. Mais l'infirmière le suivait en continuant de bavarder.

En attendant que Snape arrive vers lui, Sirius essaya de se faire son discours dans la tête. Toujours essoufflé comme un bœuf, il se dit qu'il était **obligé** de s'excuser. C'était primordial, sinon il ressentirait de la culpabilité à jamais. Ensuite il… Ensuite, Sirius réalisa qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne pouvait quand même pas déclarer « Ah oui, et je crois que je suis raide dingue amoureux de toi. Mais je viens juste d'entrevoir cette possibilité là ». Nan c'était ridicule.

- Et manger sain ! Des fruits et des légumes, avec un peu de viande, il y a que ça de vrai !

- Oui, madame. Au revoir.

- N'oubliez pas, huit heures minimums de sommeil pour être en forme.

- Bien madame, bonne soirée.

- A vous aussi jeune homme. Et que je ne vous revoie pas de sitôt !

L'infirmière laissa enfin Snape, et le Serpentard se retrouva seul dans le couloir. Juste avant que Severus ne passe devant la cachette de Sirius, ce dernier sortit brusquement en croisant les doigts.

Snape sursauta tellement fort que Sirius crut qu'il allait s'étaler par terre.

- Black dégages !!!

Snape avait les yeux apeurés, et quand il parla sa voix monta dans les aiguës. Ce fait perturba Sirius, qui ne sut plus quoi dire.

- Hum je… je…

Plus Sirius balbutiait, plus le Serpentard reculait, et plus il reculait, plus Sirius avançait.

- Fous-moi la paix Black !

- Tu…

- Dumbledore m'a dit de me taire. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne saura que tu as voulut me tuer, ni _comment_ tu as essayé de le faire.

- Non… je

C'était tellement dur à dire. Tellement dire d'avouer ses fautes, et d'admettre leurs causes. Et aussi tellement plus difficile en face d'une personne qui ne comprenait pas. Heureusement, le Gryffondor prit son courage à deux mains, et il put enfin réagir. Il attrapa donc Snape par les épaules, et bien face à lui, il articula.

- Excuse moi !

Puis, s'en attendre de réaction, Sirius s'enfuît en courant, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Courageux mais pas téméraire. Putain de Snape ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Sirius soit aussi stupide avec lui.

S'arrêtant au pied de la tour des Gryffondor, le souffle court, Sirius essaya de calmer sa honte de s'être enfuit en courant, et aussi sa honte d'avoir regardé les lèvres de Snape un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

- Maudit Snape.

Jamais Sirius ne pourrait essayer de lui avouer cette chose étrange qu'il ressentait après la farce qu'il lui avait faite. Maintenant le Serpentard avait peur de lui. Cela dérangeait affreusement Sirius, en réalité ça le blessait profondément. Finalement tout était de la faute du Gryffondor. Sans tous ses préjugés sur Snape, les deux élèves ne se seraient jamais autant bagarrer. Et sans l'entêtement de Sirius à tout contester et nier, il aurait sûrement commencé à réfléchir plus tôt, et il n'aurait jamais envoyé Snape dans la cabane Hurlante.

Alors Sirius décida de se taire, de ne rien laissé paraître. Il prit la décision de se défaire de la pensée que Snape était à l'origine de tous ses malheurs, même les plus bénins. Cette résolution le rendit plus serein, il eut l'impression qu'un poids s'était soulevé de sa poitrine.

Il repartit donc vers son dortoir, le cœur plus léger, mais les jambes encore tremblantes.

Sur le chemin il pensa que peut-être qu'un jour, l'occasion se présenterait de lui avouer ses véritables sentiments, et qu'il pourrait alors se laisser aller tout contre ses bras, et non _contre_ lui, _contre_ sa personne.

* * *

-Fin du cinquième chapitre-

* * *

Voilà la fin !! J'espère énormément que vous avez aimé, ou au moins apprécié. J'espère aussi que ce dernier chapitre n'était pas trop cucul 

Pour ceux qui s'attendait à un happy-end, j'avoue que ce n'est pas trop ça, mais ce n'est pas trop sad-end non plus ? Si ?

De toute manière j'écrirais sûrement un one-shot comme suite plus joyeuse, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quand je le publierais…

Si vous avez des tites reviews à distribuer, ça serais zentil de m'en laisser une :d Pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé, ou pas aimé aussi. Enfin, c'est comme vous le sentez, héhé. Mici !

Bises à vous tous !

Dedale


End file.
